


Zafiros y Esmeralda

by LaadyDesolation



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Romance, teen Jon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaadyDesolation/pseuds/LaadyDesolation
Summary: Soy terriblemente mala con los nombres y la escritura... y la vida(?)Esta mierda nació por mi deseo de participar en el mes JonAlfa de un grupo JonDami en FB y pues mehJon regresa a la tierra después de lo que para él fueron 6 años con la intención de formalizar una relación con Damian pero al regresar se dará cuenta que esas 6 semanas en la vida del menor fueron más que suficientes para traerle unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.Dislaimer: Obviamente los personajes, lugares ni nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de DC Cómics y los respectivos creadores de personajes y aún más obviamente esta vaina fue hecha sin fines de lucro por que nadie en su sano juicio pagaría un centavo por leer esta ridiculez.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, jondami - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. °1°

No podía ni tenía intenciones de tolerar semejante espectáculo público aunque tampoco es que contase con el derecho legítimo de hacer algo para detener semejante invasión a un territorio que en su mente ya era suyo por derecho propio. Una irritante voz en su cabeza —cruelmente parecida al objeto de su desdicha— le recordó que realmente no tenía ningún tipo de propiedad sobre él y esa cruel verdad, casi todo lo que salía de la boca del petirrojo, era amarga y difícil de tragar y más aún en una situación como esta. Cuando guardar apariencias era necesario si no quería a toda la camada de murciélagos cerniéndose sobre su cabeza con preguntas incomodas y amenazas de peso, si todo lo que decía su padre sobre el clan de caballeros de la noche era cierto cada uno era peligroso en solitario y unidos eran un verdadero calvario para cualquiera.

Mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor a hierro de su propia sangre, tenía que tranquilizarse y alejar la mirada pero le era completamente imposible cuando en el fondo de su mente esa estúpida voz continuaba canturreándole sobre la cercanía del mercenario, el segundo en portar el manto de Robin, sobre el último y más pequeño de los Wayne. SU WAYNE.

Vagamente rememora todas sus aventuras y travesuras junto al más pequeño de los murciélagos y todo el tiempo que paso para que los duros ojos jade lo miraran como algo más que un idiota al que debía entrenar. Había trabajado duro y lo había seguido como un cachorro que sigue obedientemente a su amo o eso es lo que solía decir Conner. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que esa fuera una descripción fiel a la realidad por qué esta era aún más intensa y ahora con los años ganados y las experiencias vividas lejos de ese pequeño demonio que tenía por compañero Jon tenía otra perspectiva.

Jon si seguía a Damian. Jon si acompañaba a Damian. Jon si miraba mucho a Damian, siempre a la espera de alguna misión, alguna aventura. Una excusa para perder el tiempo con él pero no como si fuera un cachorro perdido, Jon veía en Damian al chico que podía ofrecerle un sinfín de conocimiento y experiencias grandiosas, un compañero de combate al nivel que necesitaba para mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra cuando su naturaleza kriptoniana se saliera de su control. Aquel que comprendería a un nivel inimaginable para cualquier otro mortal su doble vida pues ambos provenía de grandes cunas heroicas con enormes expectativas que llenar.

Pero algo cambio dentro de Jon.

Se hinchó de orgullo al ser uno de los pocos en conocer una faceta diferente del petirrojo. Sonrisas sinceras, halagos a su desempeño y palabras agradables... a su manera y desde la primera vez que Jon vio ese brillo orgulloso en los ojos verdes al concluir exitosamente una misión siempre quiso más. Más sonrisas ladinas curvando sus labios llenos, más palabras de aliento. Más de esa alma pura enfundada en una coraza de hierro. Lo quería todo de él, todo para sí y para nadie más.

Para él pasado unas años, para Damian apenas semanas. El tiempo, la experiencia y la sabiduría que su abuelo le había ayudado a obtener le dieron las respuestas que necesitan con respecto al que llamaba "amigo" de manera equivocada. Él quiere a Damian de una manera más fuerte, más propia de un amante que de un compañero de batalla y sólo los años y la distancia pudieron esclarecerle ese detalle que a ojos de su abuelo era tan obvio, tal vez el hijo de Batman tenía razón y si era bastante lento.

_"Los kriptonianos amamos con el doble de la fuerza que demostramos en batalla, con pasión e intensidad y sólo lo hacemos cuando estamos seguros de encontrar un receptáculo digno de nuestra entrega y confianza"_ No había dudas para él ahora de sus sentimientos hacía el petirrojo en turno. Regresó a la tierra con el único objetivo de volver a Damian y ganarse su afecto, justo como en el principio de su historia, pensó con una sonrisa floreciendo en su rostro.

Pero nada sería sencillo y aunque el sol amarillo brilla en lo alto del cielo llenándolo de energía e incrementando su poder y ese día se organizó una pequeña celebración entre los Wayne y los Kent por el regreso del menor de los kriptonianos el aludido no podía evitar fruncir el ceño ante la escena de la que era espectador en su propia fiesta. A pesar del abrazo y la _"cálida"_ bienvenida que le dio Damian al verlo y de la felicidad finita que le inundo el cuerpo al verlo —justo después del pequeño combate que tuvieron, claro— por qué el ahora menor estaba hecho una furia con él por tres razones: 1 Irse sin avisar o siquiera despedirse. 2 Tener el descaro de volver como si no hubiesen pasado semanas sin comunicación y la más importante de todas 3 Ser mayor que él. Sobra decir que a pesar de los años y la experiencia adquirida el ahora menor de ellos logró hacerse con la victoria de dicho encuentro para terminar soltando leves golpes a su pecho antes de finalmente aferrarse al torso de Jon con una fuerza tal que Jonathan no se permitió hacer movimiento alguno que pudiera perturbar a Robin. El final no le sorprendía pues Jon sólo rechazaba o esquivaba los golpes de la pequeña furia que arremetía contra él, lo que de verdad capto su atención fueron las ligeras modificaciones en su estilo de pelea, tornándose aún más agresiva y cruda sin perder la clase y elegancia que caracterizan al heredero Al Ghul pero si aumentando algunos trucos sucios bastante impropios del hijo del murciélago.

La respuesta a su muda interrogante llegó de labios del propio demonio, durante su tiempo fuera Damian se había negado a dejar sus habituales patrullas nocturnas en Metropolis ocasionando peleas y conflictos con el Caballero de la noche y al ver el empeño de la pequeña avecilla en continuar con ello aún bajo la negativa de Batman alguien más se había anotado como su compañero de aventuras e iniciado un camino hacía el entendimiento del multifacético Damian Wayne Al Ghul.

Una de las noches en que Damian escapaba de la mansión rumbo a Metrópolis fue interceptado por Red Hood quien le ofreció su compañía y una coartada. _"Si esto es tan importante para ti como para desobedecer a un comando directo del Gran B permíteme tener la satisfacción de apoyarte en tal hazaña, pequeño engendro."_ Las noches de patrulla en Metropolis Damian se quedaba a dormir en una de las casas seguras de Todd quién argumentaba que eran "Cosas de resurrectos" ante cualquier pregunta que pudiera surgir por parte de algún miembro de la familia. La convivencia, el patrullaje y el entrenamiento juntos dieron como fruto una camaradería total entre los dos hermanos que llegó al punto en que incluso Grayson fue desplazado de su lugar como "Adoptivo favorito" con Jason en su lugar. Y a Jon lo enfermaba por qué fue el mismo quien provoco esta pequeña e impía unión que, de no ser por el autocontrol que trabajó con su abuelo, haría quemar al segundo Robin con su visión de calor por osar ponerle las manos encima a SU petirrojo.

Allí estaban ambos, charlando cómodamente en la mesa de comida dispuesta en uno de los jardines de la mansión del murciélago para la fiesta sobre lo divertido que sería si el "reemplazo" tropezara con una de las minas explosivas que han probado antes de la reunión —como medida de seguridad, claro— arruinando la tranquilidad de la reunión. La sonrisa de Damian y la mirada cómplice que le dirigió a Jason junto con el brazo de éste rodeando afectuosamente los hombros del más bajo le molestaban pero lo peor fue escuchar el ritmo cardiaco del menor, la naturalidad y aceptación del gesto le hicieron enfurecer a niveles sobrehumanos. Era más de lo que puede soportar por un día. Es su maldita fiesta de bienvenida y él era su maldito compañero, se supone que deberían estar juston sin el forajido interponiéndose y tocando lo que no le pertenece.

Caminó a paso pesado hasta ellos, pudo sentir como provocaba ligeras vibraciones en la tierra pero no era momento de pensar en apariencias ni de guardar la compostura, el murciélago mayor y sus hijos podían venir a interrogarlo luego, incluso a pelear si eso deseaban pero ahora debía dejar en claro quién era el compañero indiscutible de Damian. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó cuando el semi kriptoniano llegó frente a ellos, absortos como estaban en su charla y Jon estaba muy ocupado concentrado en los latidos de su petirrojo como para prestar atención a la conversación que mantenía con Todd quien ahora revolvía gentilmente su negro y precioso cabello con sus sucios y asquerosos dedos, le fue imposible contener un gruñido al verlos.

—¿Interrumpo algo importante? —Preguntó tratando de modular su voz y sonar relajado.   
—Ehh, oh no es nada importante sólo ... ¿Te molestaría mucho si hacemos volar a Tim en tu fiesta, Superchico?   
—Déjalo Jay, seguro que nos escuchó y viene a imponer el orden y la moralidad. —Dijo Damian rodando los ojos.

_Jay ... Jay ... Jay ... ¿Cuándo paso?_

—Necesito hablar contigo, _a solas._ —Enfatizó al final. No era una petición, era una orden.   
—Y nosotros ver a Drake volando por los aires para animar el festejo. —Refutó Damian chasqueando la lengua.   
—Oigan no hay porque alterarse, siempre hay más reuniones donde el reemplazo podrá salir volando. —Todd colocó sus manos en los hombros de Damian atrayendo la espalda del menor a su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en la coronilla de él quien no se inmutó por el contacto lo que terminó por enfurecer aún más a Jon.   
—Quítale las manos de encima. —Bramó con los dientes apretados y su visión volviéndose roja.   
—O-BLI-GA-ME, chico —Sonrió Jason.

Jon estaba a punto de saltar sobre el otro dispuesto a partirle los huesos por su atrevimiento cuando un ligero "basta" pronunciado con un tono de voz peligrosamente conocido le hizo detenerse en el acto. Damian lo observó serio lo cual nunca era preludio para algo bueno sin embargo no se amedrentaría, no frente a Red Hood quien tenía una chispa curiosa en sus ojos. Bastó un gesto de Damian para que el hombre del mechón blanco se separara del cuerpo del menor y una mirada entre la dupla —misma que Jon no paso por alto— para que el mayor de los tres fuera a la mesa que compartían los hijos del murciélago.

Sin decir nada Damian caminó alejándose por los terrenos de la familia hasta que el sonido de la reunión no fue más que un leve murmullo, Jon le siguió el paso a una distancia prudencial, le recordaba de forma breve a su infancia excepto que ahora no es un niño que espera instrucciones, ahora es un hombre dispuesto a reclamar aquello que su corazón le exige. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, solo evolucionan. Los pasos del menor se detuvieron cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos incluso de oídos kriptonianos.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso, Kent? —Preguntó Damián con molestia.   
—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo ¿Valgo tan poco para ti que fui remplazado en tan poco tiempo? —Contestó Jon dolido.   
—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Respondió el menor mirando hacia otro lado, evitando el tan ansiado contacto visual, eso enfureció al Kriptoniano aún más.

Esos orbes jade debían verlo a él y solo a él ¡Ya!

En un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y tomó el rostro del menor obligándolo a conectar miradas, la diferencia de estatura era mayor ahora y la fuerza de Jon también había aumentado y ni aun así vio rastros de miedo en los ojos verdes, había determinación, furia e intensidad y Jon se permitió hundirse un instante en esos ojos que tanto había extrañado. Damian podría enfrentar al diablo mismo y no pestañear, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él pues sabía que no se intimidaría por su fuerza o poder, siempre exigiría ser tratado como igual. Era, después de todo, un guerrero a la altura de cualquier amenaza y un verdadero infierno si por azares del destino llegaba a ser tu enemigo.

—¿Cómo es posible que la carrera que yo recorrí por tanto tiempo Todd la haya reducido a semanas? —Jon detuvo las protestas de Damian con un dedo en sus labios—. He pasado años enteros de mi vida lejos de ti, extrañándote como un loco y añorando volver a tu lado. Preguntándome si estarías bien, si tú también me extrañas y cuando vuelvo lo único que veo es que encontraste consuelo muy rápido. —Las palabras le supieron amargas.

La furia bajó para dejar salir la tristeza y desolación que sintió por dentro, se esforzó por no demostrar más debilidad frente a su avecilla recordando lo mucho que le molestaba cuando solía llamarlo "Cry Baby" y no llorar frente a él pero era difícil. Evocó el recuerdo de su primera visita a la mansión después de su regreso cuando vio por primera vez la unión y sincronización del forajido y de su petirrojo. El odio y molestia no tardaron en reemplazar a la tristeza.

—Yo no fui el que se fue sin decir nada. —Contestó igual de molesto Damian, alterando a Jon, eran contadas las veces en que Damian de verdad se había molestado con él—. Pase noches enteras custodiando tu estúpida ciudad porque es una parte de ti y no quería perder eso también, nadie quería que me aferrara a ese estúpido fragmento tuyo, ni siquiera tu padre... sólo Jason me ayudó a honrar tu memoria de la única forma que sabía ¡Así que no vengas aquí con un papel de víctima que no te queda, Jonathan!

Jon se quedó en blanco procesando lo escuchado, su corazón latía desbocado ante la revelación. Su amor también lo había extrañado. Podía sentirlo en los latidos contrarios, podía mirarlo en la tristeza que su Dami ya no se molestaba en ocultar de su vista. Los comúnmente inescrutables orbes jade ahora denotaban una tristeza similar a la suya corroborando sus palabras.

—Pero ya no lo necesitas. —Se escuchó decir—. Yo ya estoy aquí, he vuelto a ti y ya no es necesario que él revolotee tan cerca de ti. —Escupió las últimas palabras como si fueran veneno. Damian sonrió de lado.   
—¿Y qué si me agrada que "revolotee" cerca? —Cuestionó. Como acto reflejo Jon colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Damian juntando sus cuerpos de manera posesiva.   
—No lo quiero cerca, no de ti. No así.   
—¿Celoso, Kent? —Preguntó con malicia, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.   
—¿Y qué si lo estoy? —Contestó Jon con la mirada sería fija en los ojos contrarios. Podía verse en ellos y así era como debía ser siempre.

Silencio. Una batalla de miradas de las que Damian siempre ganaba pero que Jon no tenía intensión de perder hoy.

"Yo no te pertenezco".   
"No aún".   
"Nunca fuimos nada más".   
"Puedo arreglar eso ahora mismo".   
"¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?".   
"Aún no has tratado de moverte ni de usar kriptonita para salir de esta, creo que eso ya es ganancia".   
"Todd no es discutible, se queda".   
"Que aprenda cuál es su lugar en tu vida".   
"Y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?".   
"Aquí, más cerca y profundo que nadie".

Jon rompió el contacto visual para besar la frente del menor. El rostro de Damian se tiñó de un leve carmín ante el gesto tan dulce e intentó desviar la mirada con vergüenza pero fue sujetado de nuevo por su compañero y obligado a encarar la sonrisa pícara del mayor.

—Oye mírame, solo a mí.

Esos orbes verdes eran sin lugar a duda su sitio favorito en todo el cosmos, tenía una semana que había regresado a la tierra pero sólo ahora que se veía reflejado en esos preciosos ojos que eran todos suyos es que se sentía realmente en casa. Sin poder resistir más se agachó para robar un beso de los labios del de piel morena quien aceptó gustoso los labios ajenos y la intrusión traviesa de una lengua curiosa a su boca.

A lo lejos Jason observaba con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Era el único del Batclan que era plenamente consciente que la relación de esos dos mocosos dejó de ser de compañeros e incluso había rebasado la barrera de la amistad. Tenía experiencia en ese terreno y por eso se ofreció a ayudar al demonio en sus planes, a escuchar todo aquello que estuviera dispuesto a contar y sobre todo a obligar al medio kriptoniano a comprender que si él no hacía su movida rápido había más de uno dispuesto a ganarse al enano.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aliento el superniño le observó serio a la distancia, la mirada fija en él, haciéndolo consciente de que se sabía observado desde vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo, afianzó más el agarre que tenía sobre Dami acercando al menor a su cuerpo y ocultando el rostro del chico en su pecho en el proceso y le dedicó a Red Hodd una última mirada despectiva junto con su dedo medio levantado con una sonrisa socarrona bailando en sus labios.

Jason sonrió también.

Su hermanito está en buenas manos.


	2. °2°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cringe continua por qué está madre tiene 4 capítulos(?)  
> Neta es muy extraño volver a leer mi primer fic, no me quiero ni imaginar que será de mi con el resto >.<

Eran las 4:30 am, esta era su noche libre de patrullaje y en unas horas la falta de sueño le cobrará factura pero nada de eso importa en este momento. No ahora que puede deleitarse todo lo que se le antoje en la visión de un tranquilo y durmiente moreno junto a él. Por qué cuando pensó que amaba tanto los orbes jade que deseaba nunca se cerrasen estaba equivocado; si bien esas joyas eran hermosas y dignas de admirar la visión completa de Damian sumido totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo era sencillamente divina. Jon puede compararlo a una vez, siendo aún un niño, que sus padres lo llevaron al Zoo y contempló a una pantera tomando una siesta trepada en una rama de un árbol.

Ambos eran preciosas fieras de la naturaleza que admirabas desde una distancia segura. Bellas y mortales bestias que podían saltar a tu garganta en cualquier momento con el fin de encajar sus fauces en lo más profundo de ti para darte un final lento y frío. Acercarse era peligroso y Jon lo sabía muy bien. Ágil. Delicado. Refinado. Elegante. Letal. Eran los mejores calificativos con los que podría describir a la persona que ahora dormía plácidamente junto a él, ajeno a sus pensamientos. No obstante después de tanto tiempo juntos, de aventuras increíbles a su lado y días cotidianos podía agregar sensible, responsable, detallista, dedicado e incluso tierno a su lista personal, esa que pocas personas podían creer que tuviera que ver con Damian Wayne Al Guhl.

El chico a su lado se remueve un poco en sueños, cambiando de postura para dormir sobre su vientre y Jon aguza el oído con intención de escuchar atentamente los latidos del menor para asegurarse que nada perturbara el sueño del contrario. Su ritmo es tranquilo y constante. Jon jura que podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar sin atisbo de dudas, podría encontrarlo sin problemas en sólo siguiendo ese rítmico latido, por qué no hay sonido más sedante para él que el ritmo cardíaco de Damian al saberse a salvo, si pudiera lo grabaría para reproducirlo una y otra vez los días en que la ansiedad de saber que podría estar en peligro no lo deja pensar en nada.

Sus ojos acostumbrados ya a la poca luminosidad son capaces de admirar la espalda desnuda del durmiente precariamente cubierto con las sabanas y un sentimiento contradictorio se instala en su pecho. La espalda del adolescente llena de cicatrices —marcas de batalla, diría de estar consciente— y le llena de horror el conocer la historia de algunas de ellas, no quería ni imaginarse lo que había detrás de esas que el moreno se negaba a contarle restándole importancia. Viejas y nuevas Jon las conoce todas, anhela besarlas y acariciarlas con su lengua como si de esa forma desaparecieran de la piel de olivo tocada por el sol. La mayoría pertenecen a la época que vivió junto a su madre. Otras tantas a sus recientes batallas como Robin. Alguna que otra fruto del reciente capricho de entrenar junto a Todd, quién no se tentaba el corazón para ganar bajo sus reglas y el resto pues, el resto eran prueba de que él, Jonathan Samuel Kent, estuvo ahí y que debías alejar la vista del cuerpo del moreno si querías seguir respirando por tu cuenta.

Ojalá Todd y Grayson hicieran caso a esa pequeña advertencia.

Frunce el ceño mientras acaricia de forma automática las últimas marcas que había dejado en el cuello del contrario. Él no quiere despreciar a los hermanos de Dami, sabe que, a su modo, todos ellos son importantes para él, su familia. Pero no puede evitar recordarse a sí mismo que sólo el murciélago y su legado los une como familia y que —como fue su propio caso— la fraternidad podía tornarse en algo más bien pasional. Si Jon es honesto consigo mismo muy en el fondo sabe que pelear contra cualquiera de los murciélagos por el amor de Damian sería una Batalla perdida, excepto Tim. Tal vez.

Por qué Grayson lo abraza demasiado, invade su espacio y su pequeño demonio tan acostumbrado está a las maneras del mayor que ya no pelea o se inmuta siquiera por la invasión a su burbuja personal. Por qué Todd comprende a su niño con sólo una mirada, durante su tiempo fuera ambas aves rotas habían encontrado la forma de reconfortarse mutuamente, por qué ambos han visto el infierno y la muerte con sus propios ojos y regresado para encarar de nuevo a la vida, Damian puede hablar con él en su lengua materna cuando la nostalgia lo invade y Jon no puede hacer nada más que escuchar a su petirrojo trinar palabras incomprensibles para él pero que en el fondo llevaban más significado y peso que cuando lo traduzca para él. Por qué Drake puede... bueno, es inteligente y sabe cómo mantener a la fiera quieta por al menos 5 minutos.

Suspira irritado por tener el mismo pensamiento día y noche cuando alguno de los hermanos adoptivos de Damian venía a su mente. Es tonto e infantil pero da igual que lo sepa, no puede evitar lanzarles miradas furiosas como si con ellas pudiera desaparecerlos a todos de la faz de la tierra dejando a su Dami solo para él. Luego recuerda que en efecto él podía borrarlos del mapa si quería y el miedo de que eso sucediera en un descuido suyo lo invade ¿Por qué era tan difícil amar a alguien?

—Puedo escuchar los engranajes en tu cabeza tratar de funcionar correctamente, Kent. —La voz amortiguada por su brazo. Gira el rostro hacía él y finalmente abre los ojos somnolientos revelando los ojos jade que refulgen con luz propia, brillando en la oscuridad.

O tal vez solo se estaba poniendo un poquito cursi.

—Lamento haberte despertado, no era mi intensión. —Se disculpa mientras acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar, la avecilla cierra los ojos ante el tacto y se deja hacer, acercando más el rostro para prolongar el contacto.

A veces la pantera era más bien un pequeño gatito. Casi puede oírlo ronronear ante sus caricias y sonríe ante la idea.

—¿Ahora si vas a decirme qué te pasa? —Pregunta sin rodeos. Sigue en un estado de duermevela, el extraño puchero que intenta ser un ceño fruncido le enternece al mayor.

¿Qué demonios debía decir ahora? _Estoy celoso de tu familia adoptiva y quiero sacarte de este lugar para evitar que se acerquen a ti o te lastimen porque al parecer, para mi maldita suerte, los genes kriptonianos me hacen amarte con una intensidad tal que raya en lo obsesivo/posesivo y no comprendo cómo soportó mi madre a mi padre en su momento._ Por alguna razón eso no suena bien.

Abre la boca para dejar salir lo primero que viniera a su mente a sabiendas que fracasaría en su intento de engañarlo, su abuelo pudo haberle enseñado a engañar a su padre y al resto del mundo pero nunca podría ocultarle nada a Damian Wayne, cuando siente como el menor se abraza a él escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Jon encajando a la perfección en el sitio, como si estuviera hecho a la medida para él. Los latidos del pequeño aumentan de ritmo descolocando a Jon quien instintivamente lleva sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Dami buscando infundirle seguridad.

 _Hold onto me.  
_ _Like we're the only one that see.  
_ _The sky above us falling down.  
_ _And breathe in my ear.  
_ _Like we're the only one to hear.  
_ _The mountains crashing down._

Le toma un momento procesar lo que está sucediendo y una vez lo comprende afianza aún más el agarre a su niño mientras esa voz le transmite la paz que no sabía necesitaba. Sonríe levemente al reconocer la letra de la canción, uno de los "gustos culposos" del menor al crecer apreciando sólo las piezas de música clásica. Una canción de labios de la persona más amada era todo lo que necesitaba para poco a poco dejarse vencer por el sueño, sabiéndose correspondido.

 _I have wasted most of my life.  
_ _Playing games that I knew I'd lost.  
_ _Let me sing to you.  
_ _Just sit here don't move.  
_ _I just want to waste some time with you._

 _So take my hand.  
_ _I don't understand.  
_ _How they kept us apart for so long.  
_ _And smile so I can see.  
_ _That it's really you in front of me._   
_'_ _Cause that's still so hard to believe._

Tal vez ahora la diferencia de edades es mayor. Tal vez ahora era él quien debe lidiar con desear estar junto un niño, quien vive el infierno de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo como quisiera, por qué el deseo iba en aumento y no podía evitar llevar más lejos los tiernos besos del menor de vez en cuando. Pasarían años en los que Jon debería esperar por él pues quiere hacer las cosas bien, como Damian se merece. Es una brecha distinta a la que los separó antes de su partida. Su cuerpo, su corazón y juraba por Dios que hasta su sangre gritaba y clamaba por marcar al pequeño como suyo en todas las formas posibles pero su mente le decía que no era justo para Damian y que debía protegerlo y esperar a que ambos estuvieran listos para ser uno y tristemente tenía razón.

 _I have wasted most of my life.  
_ _Playing games that I knew I'd lose.  
_ _Let me sing to you.  
_ _Just sit here don't move.  
_ _I just want to waste some time with you._

 _Forcing back the tears.  
_ _Over all the years.  
_ _Boarding up the door.  
_ _Throw my hope to the floor.  
_ _I could not forget now it all makes sense.  
_ _That your here with me.  
_ _And I never ever want to leave._

 _I would have wasted most of my life.  
_ _Never even knowing you.  
_ _Now you sing to me and I still don't believe.  
_ _That you wanna waste some time with me._

Se forza a sí mismo a mantenerse despierto mientras la voz de su petirrojo continua con su canto. Pocos sabían de la destreza y talento que Damian tiene para las bellas artes. Dibujo, pintura, danza, teatro, música y aún menos tenían el privilegio de presenciarlo en el acto. Jon había visto a hurtadillas cuando niño uno de los cuadernos de bocetos de Damian descubriendo su talento al ver múltiples scketchs de Batman, Grayson, Todd e incluso Drake, ahora sabe que tenía otros tantos suyos por ahí. Se deleita y congratula internamente de ser el único conocido que tiene el honor de escuchar su preciosa voz dedicada única y exclusivamente a él entonando una canción que ni en sueños admitirá que amaba.

Si lo piensa de esa forma Damian ya se había entregado a él prácticamente ¿Cierto?

 _Let me sing to you.  
_ _Just sit here don't move.  
_ _I just wanna waste some time with you._  
 _And now you sing to me and I still don't believe.  
_ _That you wanna waste some time with me._

Con eso en mente, y la hermosa voz de Damian junto al latido de su corazón se entrega él mismo al sueño de Morfeo para soñar con el futuro brillante que les aguardaba. Mañana peleara por obtenerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es Waste my time – Saint Asonia


	3. °3°

Su atención se encontraba dividida entre el combate amistoso en el que estaba envuelto en ese momento y los zafiros que lo miraban todo desde una distancia prudencial, incomodo con la situación. Las dos joyas seguían sus movimientos como si nada más existiera en el mundo y cuando las esmeraldas y los zafiros se cruzaban, por unos breves segundos Damian tenía la satisfacción de ver como la mirada nublada por la molestia y angustia volvía a brillar con luz propia hasta opacar el cielo despejado de esa mañana. Se encontraba ahora mismo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Jason después del entrenamiento de ambos. Jon había llegado de improvisto a la mansión para presenciar la escena con un ceño fruncido que ya parecía ser la única expresión del chico cuando veía a Damian en compañía de alguien más.

Damian no era estúpido y podía notar las miradas molestas que Jon le dirigía a cualquiera de sus "hermanos" cuando cruzaban la línea imaginaria que Kent había dibujado en su espacio personal, pero no había adoptado a quién mirara peor que a Todd. Jonathan creía que él no se daba cuenta pero Damian había atrapado en el acto a Jon mientras observaba a su hermano como si deseara su evaporación o combustión instantánea. Pareciera mentira que ahora los roles se invirtieran, no hace mucho tiempo era Damian quien tenía que tolerar con buena cara a los amigos de la escuela de Jon, a sus molestos vecinos y compañeros de juego, después de todo el chico siempre había sido un rayo de luz y esperanza al que todos querían aferrarse, incluso él.

Ahora con su inexplicable aumento de edad el chico de acero había tenido que dejar Metrópolis, falsificar sus documentos oficiales y tomar clases particulares para prepararlo y que lograra entrar a un grado más acorde a su nueva edad el próximo año escolar en una escuela diferente. Nada de esto parecía preocuparle al semi kriptoniano e incluso se tomó de una muy buena manera el no volver a tener contacto con sus viejas amistades, sólo había un problema en la cabeza del superchico... después de su tiempo fuera había más personas en la vida de Damian y eso, eso sí lo enervaba.

La alianza con Todd había sido el principio pues Damian cayó en un pozo de tristeza y furia reprimida tras la partida de Jon y en ese agujero fue que descubrió que los Titanes realmente eran parte importante de su familia también. Todos a su manera buscaron la forma de ayudarle a superar el mal trago y le acompañaron en los momentos en que Red Hood tenía sus propios desastres que arreglar con su equipo, ahí descubrió que las noches de pizza y películas entre amigos podían hacer la diferencia en su estado anímico tanto como una noche entera de patear bastardos que perturbaran la paz de las calles.

Después de eso finalmente les abrió las puertas a cada uno de ellos —tanto como podía hacerlo un Wayne aka hijo de Batman— viéndolos como algo más que un equipo que debe seguir sus comandos. Eran sus aliados, amigos y hermanos de batalla. Todo sería maravilloso si a Jon no le molestara las libertades que ahora se tomaba Beast Boy o sus largas charlas con Raven hasta altas horas de la madrugada y como olvidar la mirada asesina que le dirigió a Aqualad al recibirlo en la torre con un abrazo hace algunos días.

La idea de Damian era agregarlo al equipo de los Teen Titans ahora que Jon era mayor y tenía más experiencia gracias a su viaje sin embargo el mayor se negó rotundamente a integrarse al equipo alegando que aún tenía mucho a lo que adaptarse con su educación no obstante fue inflexible en cuanto a continuar patrullando junto a él las calles de Metropolis. Sospechaba que su último encuentro con su equipo, cuando la mitad de los Titanes estuvo dispuesta a eliminarlo, tenía un poco que ver en su negativa.

Jason también notó que era un objetivo potencial para Jonathan y como el maldito bastardo que es decidió dedicar su vida a molestar al menor aprovechando su cercanía con el actual Robin. Los abrazos, las muestras de afecto e incluso bromas con doble sentido hacían a Damian cuestionarse si al mercenario realmente le agradaba continuar con la cabeza sobre sus hombros. Aun ahora Damian era consiente que su hermano trataba de molestar al SuperChico atrayendo más de la cuenta su cuerpo al propio.

La actitud de ambos debería ser molesta y hace algunos años estaba seguro de que terminaría dándoles una paliza a ambos después de proclamar a los cuatro puntos cardinales que él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, que no era propiedad o territorio de nadie. Que ambos se dejasen de ridiculeces. Pero la verdad que su enferma mente ya había aceptado es que le gustaba. En secreto claro, le encanta la forma en que es celado por Jon, la importancia que le da y las reacciones que obtiene cuando consideraba a alguien un potencial obstáculo o incluso un rival.

Desde pequeño fue criado no sólo como un guerrero formidable y expuesto a las más duras pruebas para formarlo como el líder perfecto de una grande organización que aspiraba al dominio del mundo en busca de un mejor futuro, también fue educado como un príncipe conocedor de su posición y su valía que no hacía otra cosa que aumentar con la experiencia generada a lo largo de los años y ver ahora al chiquillo por el cual conoció de primera mano lo que era el amor más allá de un sentimiento fraterno corresponder sus sentimientos con tal intensidad luego de tanto tiempo que él mismo sufrió en carne propia el martirio del cual Jon es preso no hizo sino inflar su ego un poco.

Aunque lo último que Damian quería era lastimar a su amado no podía evitar diversas situaciones, como Jason revoloteando cerca, bromeando, jugando y siendo él mismo pues realmente compaginaron bien y lo hacía sentirse mejor conocer a alguien que como él trataba de enmendar viejos errores y ser mejor persona a su manera. No podía alejar a Dick quien siempre intentaba ver la luz en el abismo y contagiar ese positivismo además de dar todo el amor y cariño que él hubiera querido tener. A regañadientes aceptaba que no podía alejar a Drake quien estaba dispuesto a hablar y debatir con él cuando necesitara una opinión de alguien "más o menos inteligente" lejos de su padre quien no siempre era objetivo. No podía alejar a Barbara, Steph o Cass y su apoyo incondicional siempre que no lo considerasen muy peligroso. No podía alejar a Raven ahora que conocía y comprendía mejor a la chica y que esta le había abierto las puertas de su mente tanto como él a ella. No podía alejar a Starfire ahora que conocía lo mucho que cargaba consigo y como vivía para combatir sus propios demonios tal como él hacía a diario. No podía alejar a Aqualad quien había ofrecido su tiempo y comprensión cuando más los necesito y se había preocupado genuinamente por su bienestar. No podía alejar a Garth ahora que, bueno ahora que finalmente el entendimiento mutuo los hizo aprender el uno del otro. No podía alejar a Maya quien a pesar de toda su historia ahora estaba a su lado y era una amiga leal o a Suren y Colin a quienes les había tomado cariño entrañable. Y la lista seguía.

Eran su familia, sus amigos, su pilar y su soporte para no cargar con todo el peso sobre sus hombros y aunque ahora tenía a Jon a su lado no quería perderles, a ninguno. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlos de lado y que todo fuera como antes. Había dejado de ser él solo contra el mundo y eso estaba bien.

Reacciono a tiempo para evitar un puñetazo al rostro.

—Deja de soñar despierto príncipe, ya estoy aquí. —Dijo Jason.  
—Eso es lo que me enferma ahora, Todd. —Contestó Damian mientras cambiaba de estrategia, dando golpes al estómago e hígado.  
—Auch, eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche. —Respondió con el poco aliento que le quedaba después de los golpes. Sonrió divertido y Damian miró de reojo hacia donde Jason posaba los ojos. Jon tensó aún más su postura.

_¿Habría escuchado eso? Por supuesto._

Jason aprovechó el descuido para derribar al menor y someterlo bajo su cuerpo, aun con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído en un tono tan bajo que Damian tardó en comprender del todo, pero sabía quién había escuchado con claridad cada palabra pronunciada.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres cambiar de modelo? Sigo disponible ¿sabes?

La mirada de reojo de Jay tenía un ligero matiz de preocupación camuflada en coquetería descarada. Por supuesto que había notado la actitud de Jon y ahora quería confirmar si él estaba de acuerdo o si había necesidad de intervención mayor, no que dudara de su capacidad de lidiar con ello, quería apoyarlo y estar ahí de ser necesario. Todd era como un lobo salvaje. Brutal y peligroso pero siempre dispuesto a cuidar y ayudar a su manada.

—No es necesario, pero gracias por la oferta. Tal vez algún día la tenga en cuenta. —Contestó esperando que el mercenario supiera leer entre líneas.  
—Estás taimado hasta los huesos, ehh pequeño enfermo. —Definitivamente lo entendió.  
—¿Con qué derecho lo dices tú, Todd? —Contraatacó Damian para después invertir los papeles, con él a horcajadas sobre Jason y someterlo o ese era el plan hasta que se sintió jalado hacía arriba para después levitar sobre el cuerpo de Todd, gruñó frustrado.  
—Creo que ya he esperado demasiado además este pequeño combate ya termino, deberíamos irnos ¿No crees, Dami? —El tono de voz delató la molestia de Jon quien probablemente había malinterpretado todo lo anterior. Genial.

Como pudo comenzó a moverse hasta conseguir que sus brazos rodearan el cuello de Jon y sus piernas —en busca de estabilidad, obviamente— se afianzaran en la cintura de Superboy, como un niño. Jon lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo apretó aún más cerca de sí. Su corazón latió desbocado ante la clara muestra de afecto del menor frente a Jason quien los miró con burla. Jon frunció el ceño y afianzó su agarre en la cintura del menor con una mano y con la otra bajó peligrosamente hacía sus glúteos, todo frente al mayor de los tres. Damian en respuesta escondió su rostro en el cuello ajeno buscando el lóbulo de su oreja para mordisquearlo de forma coqueta. Ese niño era su perdición total y él, como el idiota que es cayó en su trampa.

Jon sintió un ligero beso en su cuello y otro aún más suave en su oído después de un susurro _¿A dónde vamos, JonnyBoy?_ Curioso, ahora mismo no lo recordaba y no le importaba mucho, siempre que Damian se quedara así con él. Con sus latidos al mismo ritmo.

—Es una sorpresa, vamos. —No tenía idea de a donde lo llevaría ahora, pero con esa mentira ganaría tiempo para recordar y podría irse con dignidad de la presencia de Red Hood.

Jon dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente apenas levitando un poco sobre el suelo, no se había dado cuenta en que momento quitó los pies de la tierra y la respuesta le tenía sin cuidado, su avecilla está bien acurrucada entre sus brazos, eso es todo lo que le importa por ahora.

Damian movió su rostro para dedicarle una última mirada a Todd quien lo miró entre divertido y enternecido con la escena. Una mueca burlona escapó en sus facciones a lo cual Damian contestó con una mirada que a leguas grita. _"Jódete, Todd"_ y Jason no pudo evitar carcajearse internamente y mirar a su hermanito para contestar a su insulto no verbal con otra mirada divertida _"Al que van a joder hoy va a ser a otro"._

Damian giró el rostro para mirar el perfil de Jon y observó esos preciosos zafiros ahora un poco oscurecidos pero por algo más que molestia, sonrió de forma ladina y cuando Jon lo miró con una ceja enarcada Damian finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

—¿De verdad me tocaste el trasero frente a Jay? —Preguntó entre risas.  
—Él te estuvo manoseando por más de 45 minutos, ahora me tocaba a mí. —Contestó a la defensiva.  
—Supongo que tienes razón. —Concedió Damian—. La diferencia es que me gusta cuando tú lo haces.

Una mirada sugerente y Jon ya estaba rojo como tomate, ¿Quién diría que este mismo sujeto se atrevió a manosearlo frente a su hermano mayor? Sin esperar permiso, Damian alzó su rostro y conectó sus labios con los de Jon quien se detuvo para concentrar todo de sí en los labios del menor sobre los suyos y corresponder el gesto de la mejor manera que puede. Si hay algo que le guste más que los besos de Dami es que sea él quien tome la iniciativa, le hace sentir que no es el único que necesita y desea desesperadamente al otro.

El beso se rompió y las miradas volvieron a conectar y ahí está su reflejo en esos bellos ojos jade. Una mirada cálida sólo para él.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Damian Wayne? —Preguntó mirándolo serio.  
—Lo que tú quieras, _habibi..._

Dicho esto Jon emprendió el vuelo hacía un destino abismalmente distinto del planeado, el cine, la feria, el parque, el zoo, el mundo incluso, todo podía esperar. Ahora tenía otros planes junto al único dueño de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, en definitiva esto es muuuuuuy tóxico jajajaja, alguien acabe conmigo.


	4. °4°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es lo que yo considero como el final de mi aventura ficker, por ahora, por que la vdd si se me complicó mucho este... Espero haberle dado un buen final. Sólo queda aclarar que ya han pasado varios años en la vida de estos dos y Damian ya es legal(?? :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saben una cosa?? Según mi idiosincrasia este iba a ser el final de mi carrera de ficker jajajajajajaja que ingenuos criaturitos podemos llegar a ser.
> 
> Oh sagrado Dios, por qué escribí esto?

Estaba ansioso. Avanzó tan lento como pudo en el campo de batalla más imponente y glorioso que jamás se presentaría ante sus ojos, era una guerra que estaba decidido a conquistar a cualquier costo. Su corazón latía con una fuerza atronadora e inigualable ante la expectación, avanzaba a ciegas por terreno peligroso. Tierra Santa. Debía ser cuidadoso, la verdad sea dicha aprendía a manejarse sobre la marcha pero sus instintos no le habían fallado hasta ahora.

Creía que lo había visto todo en este mundo, o la gran mayoría al menos. Había sido testigo de visiones hermosas de todo lo que el universo tiene para ofrecer y aun así podía jurar con la mano en el pecho que la imagen frente a él no podría ser descrita con palabras, podría ser la musa de los más grandes artistas del cosmos si llegasen a apreciar alguna vez lo que tenía delante de él, pero Jon se permitió ser egoísta en esto. Nadie más que él sería testigo del espectáculo visual que yacía frente a sus ojos.

Jonathan nunca fue religioso, sus padres nunca le inculcaron una fe basada en dioses de ningún tipo pero ahora mismo comprendía la devoción que le profesaban a los santos, ángeles, demonios y cualquier criatura que tuviere conexión con lo celestial e incluso infernal según estándares humanos. Unos ojos jade lo miraron, frunciendo el ceño en protesta por la falta de contacto, ya no eran las gemas brillantes que parecían irradiar brillo propio, el verde tomó un matiz más oscuro, casi animal que Jon aprendió a adorar desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Los labios llenos, hinchados y ligeramente rojos semi abiertos en un intento vano por regular su respiración o tal vez incitándolo a ganar territorio y tomar su boca como parte del terreno conquistado, la idea le gustaba. La bella piel de olivo manchada con tonos carmín. Mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello cayendo desordenado por todos lados debido a sus propias manos y su deseo de pasar los dedos por esas finas hebras negras.

_"Quien lo encuentra se lo queda y quien lo pierde llora"._

La imagen entera le llenó el pecho de una devoción ciega, como la que profesan los pecadores y creyentes a un sacerdote en su púlpito, por la persona que ahora se encuentra bajo su cuerpo, tendido en el piso sin orden ni concierto. Su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando notoriamente producto de su respiración. Miró atentamente el movimiento mientras concentraba sus oídos en el acelerado ritmo del corazón contrario. Si, Damian era ahora su iglesia profana y él se pondrían de rodillas frente a él y sólo para él.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el otro lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajó bruscamente hacia él, podía saborear el gusto de los labios contrarios pero la colisión nunca llegó, en su lugar sintió la respiración del demonio en el rostro y el aliento cálido y decadente del mismo cuando al fin se dignó a formular palabra, no sin asegurarse de rosar ligeramente sus labios con los de Kent.

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, chico mazorca. Deja de mirarme como idiota y hazte cargo. —La voz ronca y gruesa. La voz de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere. La voz del príncipe y heredero de Gotham.  
—Puedo verlo Dami. Me encanta lo que veo por cierto. —Al presentir una protesta acortó la distancia demandando la boca del menor como sabía que le gustaba, sin piedad o contemplación, dejando salir la bestialidad y brutalidad encarnizada que llevaba su nombre y que sólo él era capaz de domar.

Dejó vagar sus manos por el torso del menor, acariciando cada parte con devoción y suma lentitud, como un ciego que leyera en braile por primera vez porque él si leía a Damian, cada marca, cada cicatriz sea de guerra, de entrenamiento o producto de sus nuevos juegos. Jon las repasaba todas, sin embargo tenía sus pasajes favoritos claro. Sus dedos vagaban una y otra vez en los botones de su pecho, como cuando lees tu párrafo favorito de toda la historia, con emoción, cariño y fuerza. Su lengua regresaba una y otra vez a su ombligo como cuando buscas leer entre líneas tratando de encontrarle un significado distinto al de la vez anterior, una nueva emoción. Su lectura lo llevó a la parte más sombría del cuento, en el centro de su pecho estaba la cicatriz de la espada que alguna vez acabó con su vida, era un capitulo doloroso y que le tomó muchos años lograr que el menor le contase en su totalidad por qué aun cerrada la herida dolía. Aun curada la herida le recordaba que él no debería seguir en este mundo. Besó la herida con delicadeza deseando que eso erradicara el veneno que la misma aun extendía sobre su amado.

Un rose y una voz cadente fueron suficiente para regresar al momento.

—Si tú no me das lo que quiero, tendré que obtenerlo por mi cuenta. —La mano acariciaba sin vergüenza alguna su trasero sobre la tela de su pantalón, sin prisa, rosando de a poco su entrada. Una parte de su anatomía se mostró interesada en sus palabras, no sería la primera ni la última vez que Damian le llenara. La satisfacción y placer que el menor podía darle lo hicieron dudar por breves segundos de su decisión. No obstante resistió el deseo de dejarse llevar por el demonio, más que cualquier otra cosa en ese instante necesitaba saberse uno con él, escucharlo jadear, gemir y suplicar. Más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Llenarlo por completo y llevarlo al cielo. Saberse el único.

Movió su pelvis simulando una embestida, rosando su sexo contra Damian, el menor se mordió los labios ahogando un gemido bajo entre ellos.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres, D? —Su voz estaba ronca, necesitada. Miró a los ojos de la fiera bajo él y contrario a todo pronóstico la oscura mirada no refulgía en molestia. Una chispa de diversión y coquetería en sus ojos. El presagio era significativamente bueno.

Sin dejar de mirarlo una de las manos de Damian abandonó su posición para buscar la derecha de Jon guiándola hacia arriba rosando su pecho en el proceso. Cuando su mano estuvo al alcance de esos labios el menor sonrió de lado y besó su dorso con delicadeza y reverencia, acto que en sí mismo sería tierno de no haber sido profanado cuando se llevó a la boca el índice y medio de Jon. Dentro fuera. Una y otra vez. La saliva comenzó a escurrirse en la comisura de su boca cuando agregó el dedo anular al juego. La imagen era muy explícita, el sonido obsceno y las sensaciones que esa impúdica boca provocaba en sus dedos eran inigualables. Sus pantalones apretaron aún más y esa molestia le hizo preguntarse que podría hacer esa boquita traviesa con un trozo de carne más grande.

El menor se relamió los labios como si de alguna manera supiera la línea de pensamiento del mayor. Sus ojos exclamaban una orden que no daba lugar a replica "Dámelo" y ¿Quién era Jon para contradecir a un ser divino? Después de todo los Demonios no son más que Ángeles caídos de la gracia de Dios.

—¿Alguien está impaciente, uhh? —Se permitió bromear mientras desabrochaba sus jeans.  
—Por lo que veo no soy el único, Kent. —El dedo índice del menor rosó el bulto que crecía en la ropa interior de Jon, ya húmeda por el preseminal. Un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta.

El menor movió sus caderas buscando contacto. Se estaba cansando de preliminares. Bajo la atenta mirada del mayor recorrió su cuerpo con la mano derecha en dirección a su propio miembro, el movimiento era apenas un rose delicado pero fue lo suficiente para que la mirada del mayor se ensombreciera. Con un movimiento rápido detuvo la mano de Robin y le dedicó una mirada seria que el otro correspondió con altanería. Si alguien iba a lograr que el petirrojo llegara al paraíso del que cayó en desgracia sería él.

Damian sonrió. Provocarlo siempre funcionaba.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana el mayor se deshizo de las estorbosas prendas que aún les quedaban. Un susurro llegó a sus oídos mientras se desempeñaba en dicha tarea: "Espero que no seas tan rápido en otras cuestiones". Iba a tomarlo sin contemplaciones. Agresivo, brutal, salvaje. Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Si algo debía agradecerle a la arpía de su suegra era el duro entrenamiento al que su amado había sido sometido desde su tierna infancia, si bien era cruel pensar en todo lo que debió soportar el menor en su momento ahora ambos podían sacar provecho de la fuerza y resistencia que tenía, sin hablar del control sobre sí mismo. Dolor. Placer. Su demonio era un maestro en ambos y Jon no podía estar más complacido por ello.

Se levantó de improvisto, colocándose de rodillas frente al de piel canela. Damian sabía lo que quería y por un momento pensó en obligarlo a suplicarle por hacerlo, aun con los años había cosas que Jon no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, no obstante él mismo lo deseaba igual y qué más daba ceder un poco de terreno cuando eso te proporciona una ventaja táctica. Libre del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba Robin se levantó lentamente, con movimientos felinos y elegantes. Era una pantera aproximándose a su presa con lentitud y sensualidad, gateo en cuatro hasta estar justo frente a Jon quien lo miró embelesado. Soltó un suspiro a conciencia, sabía que llegaría al miembro de Jonathan y se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver el estremecimiento del mismo ante esto. Lo miraba hacia arriba y aun así sabía que tenía al semi Kriptoniano en la palma de su mano.

Zafiros y esmeraldas oscurecidas por el calor y la naturaleza de sus actos, sin perder más tiempo Damian se llevó la totalidad de Jonathan a la boca grabando en su memoria la expresión del mismo al sentir como le acogía. Era un juego peligroso y Jon lo sabía. Sus rodillas temblaban y su mente no respondía coherentemente. Era un desastre de jadeos y gemidos provocados única y exclusivamente por la boca del menor. Como un autómata Jon llevó sus manos a la cabeza de su pareja empujándose más lejos y profundo de esa húmeda cavidad que lo estaba volviendo loco. Sintió más que escuchó como Damian luchaba por no ahogarse con la totalidad de su longitud seguido a eso Jon maldijo a gritos cuando los dientes de Damian rosaron su carne, y le encantaba. Las mordidas aumentaron su fuerza tanteando terreno y el menor de los Súper ya casi podía ver estrellas cuando su cerebro hizo click. Con una fuerza de voluntad digna de cualquier Green Lantern apartó la cabeza de Damian. El menor lo miró divertido mientras se limpiaba los restos de saliva y pre seminal de los labios de forma descarada con el dorso de su mano. Ese hombre era su kriptonita, solo que aún no decidía si era verde o rosa.

Con un movimiento brusco tomó al menor para acomodarlo frente a él. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones olvidados de la habitación arrastrando a Damian hasta su regazo, piernas abiertas dispuesto para él. Sus manos vagaron por la figura del petirrojo hasta posarse en su trasero, lo apretó firmemente y sin aviso alguno lo palmeó con dureza asegurándose de que la marca roja quedara ahí para recordar el momento. Robin soltó un jadeo ahogado y un estremecimiento que no pudo reprimir, sus manos en la espalda del mayor, Jon sintió el dolor de las uñas clavándose en su carne y gimió por lo bajo. Antes de poder decir nada el ojos esmeralda sintió las manos del mayor tomar ambos miembros y comenzar a masturbarlos seguido de la boca de Jon jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Miró hacía el cielo con los labios entreabiertos en medio del éxtasis con un gemido en la punta de la lengua.

—Me encanta esa cara, hazla más seguido ¿Quieres? —Susurró Superboy ahora succionando la piel de su cuello, dejando marcas.  
—O- obli-game... —Contestó como pudo. Curiosa elección de palabras.

_Será un placer._

Sin aviso ni preparación alguna Jon introdujó la totalidad de su sexo dentro de Damian. Un grito gutural salió de lo más profundo de la garganta del petirrojo. Sus bellos ojos se cerraron tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir tras el brusco accionar de su pareja. Jon por su parte ahogó un gemido en la piel del cuello de Damian. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro, aún funcional, le hizo notar que tal vez había sido demasiada bestia con Robin. Estaba a punto de cuestionarlo sobre su estado cuando las caderas del menor comenzaron a moverse, lento y calculado, acostumbrándose a la intrusión. Kent sonrió en un suspiro. Su compañero estaba hecho a la medida sin lugar a dudas.

Las manos de Damian se colocaron en los hombros de Jon como punto de soporte, se levantó sacando casi la totalidad de Jon de su ser; la protesta ya estaba en los labios del kriptoniano cuando el menor se dejó caer sin más sacando un rugido del mayor. A partir de ese momento la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos, maldiciones soltadas a medias, el sonido de las pieles chocando. Las manos de Jonathan en las caderas de Damian tratando sin mucho éxito de guiar el ritmo, buscando el punto exacto que llevaría a su ángel caído al paraíso y encontrándolo en la tercera embestida sacando gritos más profundos, palabras inteligibles al ser pronunciadas en la lengua materna del menor, el éxtasis es tan grande, las sensaciones lo desbordan. Las piernas del hijo del murciélago alrededor de las caderas del semi kriptoniano.

Jon abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y la imagen es suficiente para sentir que ya no puede contenerse por más tiempo, asestando otra nalgada en el trasero de su amante quien gimió fuerte ante el golpe. El príncipe de Gotham en todo su esplendor y gloria lo miró hacia abajo, su iris casi imperceptible por la lujuria y el deseo en su mirada, su rostro sonrojado, su cabello húmedo por el sudor del esfuerzo se pegaba a su rostro, una ceja alzada. La mirada penetrante caló hasta su alma, llegando más profundo que nadie y una sonrisa ladeada curvó la comisura de esos labios rojos al saberse admirado por el mayor. No importaba la posición, no importaba quién llenara a quién, de alguna forma inexplicable Damian siempre terminaba dominándolo y la verdad sea dicha le encantaba.

El menor era un líder nato, la sangre de los Wayne y los Al Ghul corre por sus venas y ninguna de ellas le inspira a bajar la cabeza ante nada. Damian fue adiestrado en el arte de la dominación en todas sus formas y Jon las conocía bien, al menos las que le resultaban estimulantes. No era tan idiota como algunos creían, él era plenamente consciente de que aún en este momento, con su miembro entrando y saliendo desenfrenado del interior de Damian y con sus gemidos exigiendo más de él, Jon no era quien llevaba la batuta, era Robin y siempre sería Robin. Jon no tenía problemas con ello siempre y cuando fuera su único compañero y amante. La posesividad se apoderó de él tomando con más fuerza de la necesaria las caderas del otro para enterrarse más profundo.

—¡Kent...! —Un grito desgarrador. Su apellido, no era lo que buscaba.  
—Di mi nombre. Grítalo. —Necesitaba escucharlo de labios de él. Saberse el único que podía hacerlo perder la cordura y el control. Su nombre pronunciado a gritos entre jadeos y gemidos obscenos por los labios del heredero de la cabeza del demonio. El hijo de Batman. El hijo de sangre.  
—¿Qué pasa, JonnyBoy? —Ahora era Damian quien hablaba a su oído mientras mordía sin piedad su cuello. Jon se estremeció ante el apodo pero no era suficiente.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza y sin salir de él, Jon cargó en brazos a un sorprendido Damian quien gimió al ser empujado contra la pared más cercana aplastado por el cuerpo del mayor. La pared estaba fría a comparación del calor en su espalda. Una protesta murió en sus labios al ser el blanco de múltiples embestidas por parte de Jon, sus uñas enterrándose en la espalda del otro, marcas sangrantes que curiosamente su anatomía Kriptoniana nunca sanaba del todo, dejando cicatrices que probaban la brutalidad del momento pasional pero sobre todo la pertenencia de Jon a Damian. El menor no conocía de pudor en ese momento, jadeando, salivando y soltando maldiciones en lenguas muertas que Jon no necesitaba comprender para que aumentara su excitación. El mayor lo devolvió al suelo y lo giró con brusquedad colocando su pecho contra la pared, sus propias manos a los costados de la cabeza de su avecilla. Damian sabía lo que venía así que movió sus caderas hacía atrás buscando fricción, incitando al Kriptoniano a darle lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Jon no dejó esperando a su príncipe, y volvió a penetrarlo con fiereza, a su ritmo, errático y acelerado continuó el vaivén de sus caderas contra el trasero respingon de su amado acertando cada embiste a la próstata de su avecilla con una brutalidad que rayaba en lo insano mientras su mano le daba atención al sexo de Damian, hipnotizado miró como su miembro entraba y salía del cuerpo del otro así como las marcas de su mano en el trasero de Robin. El orgullo hincho su pecho al tenerlo ahí, babeando y jadeando por él. La imagen era tan erótica, los gemidos y gritos de éxtasis, sentía que no podría continuar así por más tiempo y como si hubiera leído su mente la cadente voz de su novio lo llevó al clímax con una sola palabra. Tres letras. Todo lo que quería escuchar de los labios del otro.

—¡Ahhh Jon! —El grito de placer. La saliva escurriendo. Las pieles chocando. Las marcas de encuentros anteriores en la espalda del menor. El olor a sexo.

Su visión se tornó en blanco mientras su semilla llenaba el interior del menor. Cuando los espasmos del orgasmo se detuvieron fue plenamente consciente del pequeñísimo detalle que acababa de suceder. Cerró los ojos y espero.

—Ga-né, chico... maíz. —Una sonrisa de suficiencia curvando sus labios mientras recobraba el aliento. Su miembro aun erecto. Jon maldijo en voz alta.

No otra vez.

—Aún no enti-endo... ¿Cómo lo ha-ces? —Preguntó sinceramente. Seguía sin comprender como es que su demonio lograba hacerlo correrse primero.  
—Secretos de familia. —Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Jonathan leyó entre líneas. Damian había sido criado para ser el heredero legítimo de la Cabeza del demonio. Versado y curtido en la guerra sin importar cual fuera el escenario o campo de batalla y eso incluía la intimidad. La misma Talia era conocida por fu fiereza en el campo de batalla pero también por su sensualidad, en múltiples ocasiones había hecho uso de sus atributos femeninos como un arma más, con mejores resultados que los que obtendría el mejor guerrero blandiendo una espada. El sólo pensar que SU Dami había sido entrenado en ese arte para usarlo con cualquier otro hizo que una chispa roja resplandeciera en sus ojos.

Tomó el rostro de Robin sin cuidado ni delicadeza y plantó un beso en sus labios, no era un contacto inocente, el ósculo estaba cargado de posesividad y lujuria. Damian gimió ante la brusquedad y giró su cuerpo para estar de frente al otro, sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo salvaje. Parecían tragarse vivos el uno al otro y tal vez así era. Al separarse un hilo de saliva aún los conectaba. Jon ladeo el rostro y sonrió con malicia.

Se agachó sin perder contacto visual con esos ojos Jade que lo miraban con hambre. Adivinando el siguiente movimiento del chico de acero se apresuró a enredar sus dedos en los mechones negros del otro. El primer contacto fue un beso en la punta que sacó un suspiro a Damian. El segundo fue un pase de la lengua del mayor por toda la longitud del menor arrancando un gemido de labios del petirrojo. Al tercer contacto el miembro de Damian entraba y salía de la boca de Jonathan quien continuaba mirando a su pareja, la seriedad habitual de su rostro era reemplazada por las expresiones de placer incitándolo a continuar con su tarea.

—Maldita se-a, Jon. —No había nada más estimulante que escuchar a Robin maldiciendo entre gemidos. Succionó con más fuerza provocando un nuevo gemido en el menor. —Oh por Dios, hazlo de nuevo, si...

El agarre de Damian sobre su cabello lo obligaba a seguir un ritmo considerablemente rápido. Jon supo que Damian estaba cerca cuando el menor intentó apartarlo pero eso era algo que Superboy no permitiría. Él había llenado a Dami, era su turno de ser llenado. La pertenencia mutua lo exigía. Quería la marca de Damian en él tanto como deseaba marcarlo. En un movimiento arriesgado por su parte mordió ligeramente la base del miembro lo que fue suficiente para que el menor se corriera en su boca soltando una maldición en árabe con una voz casi gutural. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras tragaba.

Las piernas de Damian temblaban producto del orgasmo. Jon lo tomó en brazos y comenzó el camino a la habitación principal con el fin de recostar a Robin para que ambos descansaran juntos, acurrucados. Al llegar colocó con cuidado al menor sobre la cama y lo cubrió con una sábana para acto seguido recostarse junto a él. Damian se acurrucó aún más cerca de él. Jon Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

—Sabes, no creo que a Todd le haga gracia llegar y vernos así. —Soltó el menor a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño. Jon sonrió.  
—No sé qué prefiero. Que llegue, nos vea y se entere de una vez que me perteneces en todas las formas posibles o que nunca llegue para que no tenga la oportunidad de verte así. Ese privilegio lo tengo yo. —Dijo con sinceridad. Damian rodó los ojos.

Podían pasar años y el mayor aún sentiría la necesidad de pelear contra Jason por la atención del petirrojo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que ambos se habían enfrascado en pelas ridículas por el mismo motivo. La furia que le causaba a Jon ver a Jason tan cerca de Damian y la diversión que le daba a Jason el ver al _"mini sups"_ celoso de él, su hermano. Aun ahora que el segundo Robin les apoyaba al "prestarles" una de sus casas seguras para sus encuentros lejos de los oídos del Super mayor o de la mirada aguda del murciélago Jon era incapaz de bajar la guardia si se trataba de Red Hood.

—Estoy seguro que las marcas de mi cuello le dejaran muy en claro lo primero. —Contestó Damian ya listo para caer en la inconsciencia.

Jon esperó a que la respiración y ritmo cardíaco del menor se relajaran, indicándole que ya estaba durmiendo, para contestar. Pasó sus dedos por los cabellos del menor y beso su frente con dulzura para después contemplar con ojos adoradores la figura del durmiente ser a su lado. Se decía que Lucifer, El Diablo mismo, había sido el ángel más hermoso del reino de Dios y que aún caído del paraíso conservaba su belleza. Viendo a su propio demonio dormir entre sus brazos pensó que la idea no era tan descabellada.

—Y si eso no funciona siempre puedo ponerte un anillo en el dedo y darte mi apellido. —Jon cayó rendido a Morfeo después de susurrar dichas palabras.

Lo que el semi kriptoniano no sabía era que el menor llevaba cargando una cajita de terciopelo negro desde hace un tiempo y la única razón por la que no había hecho la propuesta aún era porque Jon siempre encontraba la manera de "distraerlo" con alguno de sus "juegos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la ultima parte de la vaina que subí al grupo de FB. Ahora, tal vez lo notaron, o tal vez no, pero este capitulo en especial lo escribí mientras escuchaba unas cuantas canciones que al final de una forma u otra me dieron inspiración para tratar de no cagarla bc no sé escribir... mucho menos lemon sooo aquí les dejo la mini lista:
> 
> For your entertainment - Adam Lambert [Esta es si o si]
> 
> Church - Fall Out Boy
> 
> Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Mitsuyubi - SID [Esta tmb es si o si]
> 
> Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Ahí la vemos
> 
> Buh bye
> 
> ~Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día iba a publicar alguna mierda que escribiera yo en internet me habría reído en su cara.
> 
> ¿Qué vueltas da la vida, eh?
> 
> ___  
> Es 15/11/2020 Y la verdad releer este trabajo me da sentimientos encontrados... Que tóxico suena ahora.


End file.
